The present invention relates to a carrying case, such as a purse or fanny pack, having a bendable, rigid skeleton enclosed by a removable cover.
The rigid skeleton protects the contents carried inside the purse or fanny pack.
The removable cover allows the cover to be cleaned, or removed to substitute a cover having a different design.
The carrying case of the present invention has a skeleton formed of a bendable, rigid material, such as stainless steel, spring steel, plastic, etc. The skeleton has front and rear opposing sidewalls, each having an arcuate shape, with the inner surfaces thereof being concave. The sidewalls are joined along the bottom longitudinal edges thereof and are normally spaced apart along their upper longitudinal edges to form a clamshell-shaped configuration. The normally spaced apart upper longitudinal edges form an opening in communication with the interior space formed between the clamshell sidewalls. The front sidewall has an inwardly and downwardly extending latching lip formed in its upper longitudinal edge. The upper longitudinal edges of the sidewalls can be closed and latched by squeezing the front and rear sidewalls toward each other and snapping the upper longitudinal edge of the rear sidewall into the latching lip formed in the upper longitudinal edge of the front sidewall.
A stretchable fabric cover, such as one made of neoprene, is pulled over and around the sidewalls of the skeleton. The endwalls of the fabric cover forms the endwalls of the purse or fanny pack.